


Day 6: Sleep

by Mereel401



Series: Korrasami Week 2017 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Day 6: Sleep, F/F, Korrasami Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereel401/pseuds/Mereel401
Summary: Asami waits for Korra to wkae up.





	Day 6: Sleep

**Korrasami Week 2017 Day 6: Sleep**

Korra saw the detonator too late to act. She and Asami were visiting Future Industries newest factory in Ba Sing Se when it happened. Asami was showing her the new and improved assembly line she was testing at this site, when a completely unremarkable man dressed like all the other workers approached them, The Avatar realized what he was planning to do too late to stop him, so she did the only thing she could think of, she hugged Asami close to her body, shielding her and created a protective bubble of air around the two of them in hopes of at least somewhat lessening the impact of the explosion.

The next moment she was thrown from her feet by the shockwave and had only a single moment to register the stinging pain in her lower back before her head collided with the wall and her world turned black.

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

The annoying periodic beeping noise was the first thing she became aware of. The next things were a slight pressure and warmth engulfing her right hand and the fact, that she was groggier than she usually was when waking up.

_Beep_

It took her sluggish thoughts longer than it normally should have, to come to the conclusion that the only way to stop the noise was to first open her eyes and locate whatever was responsible for that infernal annoyance. Opening her eyes however turned out to be a huge mistake, as soon as her eyelids parted she felt as if she had been stabbed by a ray of light, that she could have sworn was brighter than the sun.

_Beep_

Closing her eyes again she instead chooses to take stock of her body’s situation. She still could feel her legs, which was good but she also had a fierce headache and both her back and abdomen hurt terrible what was less good. She could also feel heavy bandages on most of her body.

_Beep_

The Avatar was getting more and more annoyed by the noise and tried her best to simply block it out. She tried to remember where she was and what had happened. After what felt like an eternity but might actually only had been a few seconds things started to come back to her.

_Beep_

They had been in the earth kingdom for the opening of the newest FI factory and Asami had been explaining something technical that had gone over Korra’s head. And then…… There had been an explosion…... and explosion and Asami had been with her…… **Asami!**

_Beep_

Forgetting all about her prior pain after opening her eyes, they shot wide open in her panic to locate her wife and make sure she was alright. It once more felt like someone was piercing daggers right through her eyeballs in her brain, but she forced her eyes to stay open.

_Beep_

After a few seconds, the pain lessoned and her eyes had adjusted to her surroundings. She was in a hospital room, which became clear by the medical equipment and pure whiteness of the walls. And the reason it was so bright, was because Ba Sing Se’s midday sun was drenching the room in light through the single large window that made up most of the rooms walls. Being in a hospital also explained the beeping noise, which came from a heartbeat monitor connected to the Avatar.

_Beep_

None of these facts really registered or mattered in Korra’s brain however because she had caught sight of the slumped form of her wife’s in one of the room’s chairs right beside her bed. Asami was obviously asleep, both of her hands holding onto Korra’s right one and her head slumped onto the southern woman’s bed in a position that was bound to give the engineer a crick in her neck when she woke up.

_Beep_

After a moment of observation, the injured woman’s relief began to somewhat fade, she loved to watch Asami sleep and therefor knew what was normal and what was not.

_Beep_

While the Avatar slept like a rock in basically Asmi would toss and turn until she had found a comfortable position, most often snuggling into her wife and using her as a pillow. And no matter how long she slept or whether they mad love or savagely fucked through the night, somehow her hair would still look perfect the next morning. Now on the other hand, her hair looked matted and lacked it usual glance for the first time in almost three years of marriage. She also had bags under her eyes indicating a lack of rest and sleep and was tossing and turnip her head, mumbling unintelligible things like she had a bad dream.

_Beep_

Needing the other woman to open her eyes to see for herself that she was truly unharmed and as well as could be expected under such circumstances, she squeezed Asami’s hands as much as her weakened state allowed her to. “ ‘Sami. ‘Sami wake up.”

_Beep_

Asami groaned “Hrrmmm”. Slowly the CEO’s head rose and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When jade met cerulean eyes, they widened. “Hey ‘Sami” Korra gave her wife a weak smile, her voice gruff thanks to her extremely dry throat.

_Beep_

 “Spirits, Korra” tears started to run down her face “Are you…, is this real? Are you really awake?” Asami had such a look of hope mixed with fear in her eyes, that the Avatar’s heart broke. How long had she been asleep (Asleep and not coma because coma meant the possibility of death and she couldn’t do that to Asami who had been left by everyone she ever loved, so Korra’s mind didn’t even accept the possibility) to garner such a reaction?

Korra smiled, trying to reassure her wife “Yeah, this is real. The world has to do better to get rid of me.” Despite the situation the corner of Asami’s lip tugged slightly upwards. “Asami are alright?”

The green eyes hardened a bit and a trace of anger entered her voice. “Am **I** ok? You are the one who wad for three weeks in a coma.”

Korra was shocked by the revelation, she hadn’t thought she was out for that long. “Three weeks?”

“Yes, three weeks, three goddam week during which I didn’t know whether my wife would ever wake again or if she did if she wouldn’t have brain damage.” The engineer was shouting now, allowing all the anger, fear and pain of almost a month of permanent worry to finally flow out of her.

The southern Water Tribe native remained silent, knowing from past experiences on both sides of the issue, that her partner had to vent and let go of the pent-up emotions. Instead of speaking, she only gripped Asami’s hand tighter.

“And what were you thinking using your body as a shield like that? I could have lost you.” All heat had left the CEO’s voice she sounded now almost resigned. “You know how much you mean to me. Without you I wouldn’t know how to go on my life would be over. Please I can’t lose you.” The proud woman was now crying even harder than before. “Promise me you won’t leave me.

Tears were also streaking down her wife’s face, but where Asami’s was filled with desperation Korra’s was with determination. “I am here, and I am going nowhere. You will never lose me ‘Sami I promise.” Despite the pain, she used what little strength she currently had in her arms to pull her wife in a hug. “I love you ‘Sami”

She felt Asami’s breath at her ear and heard a faint whisper. “I love you too sweetie”

 


End file.
